vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Paphiopedilum sanderianum
| wikispecies = Paphiopedilum sanderianum | commons = Paphiopedilum sanderianum | itis = | ncbi = }} 'Пафиопедилюм Сандера или Пафиопедилюм сандерианум ( ) — многолетнее трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Синонимы * * * * Этимология Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Назван в честь известного английского коллекционера орхидей Фредерика Сандера. В конце XIX века «дом Сандера» считался не только главной достопримечательностью английского города Сент-Альбанса, но и мировой столицей орхидееводства, в которую была проложена собственная железная дорога.Орхидеи. Луис Марден Журнал "Вокруг света", 1972 г., №6, с. 62-65 Английское название — Sander's Paphiopedilum. История описания Был обнаружен в 1885 году, но оставался большой редкостью, и к началу XX века практически исчез из коллекций. Повторно найден в 1982 году. Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Листьев 4-5, до 45 см в длину, 4-6 см шириной, глянцевые зеленые. Цветонос почти горизонтальный, одиночный, красно-коричневый, несет от 2 до 5 цветов. Цветы 7 см в диаметре, боковые лепестки до 91 см в длину (хотя у многих растений они достигают только половины этой длины), лентообразные, закрученные, бледно-желтые с пурпурными полосами и пятнами. Верхний чашелистик (парус) — узкий, на желтом фоне множество относительно широких и близко расположенных продольных полос. Центральная полоса имеет характерный разрыв около основания, что унаследовано и в его гибридах. Губа — коричнево-жёлтая. Ареал, экологические особенности Малайзия, Борнео, Национальный парк Gunung Mulu. От 150 до 900 метров над уровнем моря. Литофит. Затененные местообитания на вертикальных известняковых скалах. Субстрат: покрытые мхами скалы со скопившимся в нишах лиственным опадом и гумусом, рН 7.3-7.5.видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids Цветет в апреле-июне. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (первое приложение CITES). В культуре thumb|300px|right|''Paphiopedilum sanderianum'' John Day 1886 г.Относится к медленно растущим видам. В оптимальных условиях растения зацветают в возрасте 7-10 лет. Из-за проблем с разведением, высокой ценой и медленным ростом лишь в последние годы стал доступен для коллекционеров. fact or fiction? Температурная группа — теплая. Дневная температура: 24 — 32 °C, ночная 18 — 24 °C.The Slipper Orchid Forum. Для нормального цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С. Свет — яркий рассеянный 15000-20000 люкс, при продолжительности светового дня в 12 часов. Относительная влажность воздуха 50-80 %. Посадка в пластиковые и керамические горшки с несколькими дренажными отверстиями на дне, обеспечивающими равномерную просушку субстрата. Основные компоненты субстрата: кусочки от 0,5 до 1 см коры сосны, кокосовые чипсы, сфагнум, торф, перлит, известняковая галька, древесный уголь. Поскольку пафиопедилюм Сандера является кальцефилом, следует добавлять в субстрат фрагменты доломитовых горных пород или иные кальций-содержащие добавки. Частота полива подбирается таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка не успевал высохнуть полностью. Вид активно используется в гибридизации. Большинство гибридов с участием Paph. sanderianum имеет не такие длинные боковые лепестки, как у Paph. sanderianum Harold Koopowitz, James Comstock, Carol Woodin. Tropical Slipper Orchids. Timber Press, 2008. Литература * Alexander C, 1984, Plant portraits: 1. Paphiopedilum sanderianum. Kew Mag., 1. (1): 3-6 * Argent G, Cranston R, Paxton A, 1984, Paphiopedilum sanderianum (Rchb.f.) Stein flowering in cultivation. Orchid Rev., 92. (1089): 208—210 * Braem, Guido J., and Guy Chiron. Paphiopedilum. Saint-Genis Laval, France: Tropicalia, 2003. * Braem GJ, 1988, Paphiopedilum sanderianum. Orchis no.58. 140—141 * Billensteiner H, 1996, Paphiopedilum sanderianum. J. Orchideenfreund 3. (1): 27-31 * Boer L de, 1990, Een expeditie naar de vindplaats van Paphiopedilum sanderianum in Sarawak. Orchideeen 52. (4): 122—125 * Cribb, Phillip J. Slipper Orchids of Borneo. Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia: Natural History Publications, 1997. ISBN 983 812 018 9 * Cribb P. J. The Genus Paphiopedilum. Natural History Publications (Borneo) and Kew Publishing, 1998 ISBN 983-812-023-5 * Cervera F, 2001, Visiting Paphiopedilum sanderianum in the wild. Orchid Dig. 65. (2): 64-67 * Doherty, J.W. «Setting a Record, A Plant of Paphiopedilum sanderianum Makes It Into the Guiness Book of Records.» Orchids 68, no. 9 (Sep 1999): 908-11. * Koopowitz Harold, Comstock James, Woodin Carol. Tropical Slipper Orchids: Paphiopedilum and Phragmipedium Species and Hybrids. Timber Press, 2007 ISBN 088192864X, ISBN 9780881928648 * Kramer RD, 1994, The unique pollination mechanisms of Paphiopedilum sanderianum (Rchb. f.). TAPS Bull. 7. (1): 11-14 * Billensteiner H, 1991, Paphiopedilum sanderianum (Rchb.f.) Stein. S. Afr. Orchid J. 22. (2): 33-35 * Kramer RD, 1990, The unique pollination mechanisms of Paphiopedilum sanderianum (Rchb. f.) Stein. Orchid Dig. 54. (3): 115—117 * Kramer RD, 1989, The unique pollination mechanism of Paph. sanderianum. Austral. Orchid Rev. 54. (1): 28-30 * Karasawa, K., M. Aoyama, and T. Kamimura. «Karyomorphological Studies on Five Rare Species of Paphiopedilum, Orchidaceae.» Annals of the Tsukuba Botanical Garden 16 (1997): 29-39. * Koopowitz H, Hasegawa N, 1988, Paphiopedilum sanderianum: some observations. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 57. (1): 36-40 * Fowlie JA, 1987, Malaya revisited: part 34. Paphiopedilum sanderianum on limestone and dolomite pinnacles of Gunong Mulu National Park, Sarawak. Orchid Dig. 51. (4): 182—186 * Fowlie JA, 1983, A brief note on Paphiopedilum sanderianum (Rchb. f.) Stein. Orchid Dig. 47. (6): 212 * Fischer, J. «Borneo Calls, Exploring for Orchids in Their Native Habitats Sheds New Light on Their Cultural Needs.» Orchids 69, no. 1 (Jan 2000). * Fowlie, J.A. «Malaya Revisited. XXXIV: Paphiopedilum sanderianum on Limestone and Dolomite Pinnacles of Gunong Mulu National Park, Sarawak.» Orchid Digest 51, no. 4 (Oct/Dec 1987): 182-86. * Schaffer NK, 1975, Paphiopedilum sanderianum: an enigma. Bull. Orchid Soc. S.E.Asia, no.5. 6-10 * Schaffer NK, 1974, Paphiopedilum sanderianum: an enigma. Orchid Dig. 38. (6): 233-236 Примечания Ссылки * видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Germplasm Resources Information Network (GRIN) * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии